Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are remotely piloted or autonomous aircraft that can carry cameras, sensors, communications equipment, or other payloads. Stability of data transmission as well as the required data rate, which continuously increases, between a UAV controller and an UAV or among the UAVs is one of the key factors to evaluate the performance of UAVs. Therefore, there is a need for designing new antennae to satisfy the strict requirement of data transmission to and from UAV.